El nuevo Issei
by MavisMarvillion
Summary: Una historia de High School DXD.¿Pero en un mundo donde todo es normal y no hay cosas sobrenaturales? Relata en la vida de Issei que se enamorara de...y por todos los metodos intentara que el mundo no los separen viendo que el dolor de perderla y muchas mas, Ahora sera bueno este mundo o sera que sera mas doloroso no contar con draig Talvez IsseixKoneko. En un futuro Harem y Lemon
1. Un nuevo año comienza

Muy buenas a los que lean este fic pero sin mas preámbulos esta historia no contara Con Angeles ni demonios,etc Sin nada sobrenatural. Es mi primer fic asi que no se si estará bien y se setrara en la vida De los HIGHSCHOOL DXD siendo solo humanos Clasicficado M Haber si hay lemon y se resulta bien me inspirara para mas capítulos posible Harem si todo va bien .Posible IseeixKoneko

Asi que espero que les guste

Hyoudou Issei es mi nombre. Mis padres y amigos me llaman Ise. Actualmente estoy viviendo el inicio de mi juventud.

—Levántate amor, levántate amor si no quieres que te toque—lo mismo todos los días el mismo despertador este era un nuevo año, una nueva experiencia si el año pasado no fue tan bueno pero este año será uno de los mejores después de todo nueva estudiantes de Primer año entraran eso me hace decir:

—OPai— al unisono pero realmente me siento solo debido a que no he tenido novia todavía y no he tocado ningún pecho todavía, asi que solo soy un estudiante que va por ahí en su juventud intentando hacer cosas eróticas y vivir su vida al máximo. Pero realmente quisiera tener una novia pero como todos me conocen una de primero seria lo mejor y que no me conozca lo del apodo de la bestia pervertida.

Realmente quisiera mejorar esa reputación para conseguir una novia y que sea hermosa con unos pechos grandes una buena figura y con unos muslos geniales. Ese es un sueño pero debido a mi comportamiento lascivo me conformaría con alguien que me quiera de verdad.

—Ahhh….—Suspire mientras caminaba casi estaba llegando hasta la academia de Kuoh cuando me encontré con Matsuda y Motohama y hacíamos un plan para lograr tener una novia o si las nuevas de primero toda una selección de niñas hermosas Lolis únicas en su especie

—Jejeje Chicas de gran calibre —dijo Motohama ajustándose los lentes— Lo digo chicos esta vez sobraran pechos y también de seguro tendremos novia y podremos tocar unos hermosos pechos—dijo con una cara lasciva

—Hay tantas chicas nuevas este año Oh si de seguro que esta vez me consigo una novia con excelente figura y grandes pechos—dijo Matsuda levantando el pueño y sonriendo

—Si en especial tengo dos nombres Ravel Phenex y Le Fay Pendragon sin duda dos chicas con buen cuerpo y que admeas están en desarrollo—dijo Motohama arreglándose los lentes —Y también las nuevas que entraran a la Academia no solo serán de primero si no que también habran chicas nuevas en Segundo

—Hablas en serio Motohama— lo dije emocionado

—Si Ise habran nuevas mujeres, en nuestro curso pero no se los detalles— lo dijo Con mucha felicidad

—Realmente debemos esforzarnos en encontrar una buena novia pero rápido antes de que nos ganen y divulguen nuestra reputacion— Lo dije levantando el puño

— ¡SI! —Levantamos el puño al aire emocionados

Mientras corriamos a nuestros salones animosos fue cuando me tropecé y cai encima de una niña de unos hermosos ojos dorados y un cabello plateado recortado hasta el cuello era realmente una Loli bonita.

—Lo siento mucho eh..soy un idiota — mientras le extendia mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse viendo que esos dos me habían dejado

—Esta bien no fue nada ….Gracias—Con una actitud pensativa

—Eres nueva en la Academia cierto

—Ehh…. S..Si—lo dijo sonrojada mientras me seguía agarrando la mano

—Mmm….Como te llamas..Cual es tu nombre—lo dije un poco nervioso por que la primera impresión cuenta y ya la había estado arruinando con mi estúpida e idiota caída

—Eh…me llamo Toujou, Koneko Toujou y soy nueva— lo dijo un poco inexpresiva y sonrojada

—Genial eh… Yo me llamo Hyoudou Issei y estoy en segundo año lamame Issei o Ise como a ti te guste mas—lo dije un poco nervioso

—Entonces Issei -sempai—lo dijo con una leve reverencia

—Entonces te puedo llamar Koneko-chan —no se si esta bien llamarla por su nombre de pila, pero luego note que su se elevaba como si tuviera mucha fiebre

—O..Oye estas bien? Te noto algo enferma —mientras ponía mi mano en su frente, estaba ardiendo

—N…no, no es eso es que no me siento acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre de pila, no hay nadie que me llame asi — lo dijo un tanto triste

—Ehh..bueno Entonces no— si ya estaba dudando en llamarla por su nombre de pila

—N…no esta bien—Con una leve sonrisa

Me di cuenta de algo, de que no nos habíamos soltado la mano desde el momento en que le había ofrecido mi mano para levantarse ahora me pongo mas nervioso por que una mala movida y podrá hacer malo este momento

—I….ise…eei-sempai —lo dijo con mucha mas sonrojada y timida no parecía la chica de el principio

Luego de estar ahí por un momento nos soltamos la mano

—B…bueno Koneko-chan nos vemos luego— Ya estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado espero haber hecho algo bueno y no arruinado este momento

—E..sta bien Issei-Sempai nos vemos luego

Y asi mi primer encuentro con las nuevas de primero, pero luego de aquello ella salió corriendo me pregunto si esto significara algo bueno.

Luego de el casual encuentro con Koneko-chan me encontré con un duo de pervertidos

—Estoy emocionado Motohama—estaba entusiasmado

—Ya lo se Matsuda pero se que hoy por lo menos uno de nosotros tendrá novia— Estaba realmente confiado

—De que hablaban Motohama

—Le estaba diciendo a Matsuda de que hoy uno de los tres lograra tener una novia—lo dijo acomodándose sus lentes— por cierto Issei dónde estabas—con un poco de enojo

—A..Ahh nada nada solo ahí viendo el paisaje de todos los nuevos—Si no hablo con cuidado de seguro que estos me molestan

—Esta bien pero que nos estes mintiendo las pagaras— dijo Matsuda con un tono malvado

—De seguro andaba espiando a las nuevas chicas, asi que no pierdes tiempo eh Issei—Era Kiriyuu una chica de mi curso de cabello castaño con lentes por cierto esa capacidad pervertida de estar inspeccionando a las personas era muy parecida a la de Motohama

—Asi que trio de pervertidos buscan tener novia con lo pervertidos que son, si que sn soñadores—con una sonrisa sarcastica—Pero hay algo que Issei no les dijo que el ya estba ligando verdad Issei

No lo digas asi demonios si ella les dice lo del encuentro con Koneko-chan de seguro empiezan a enojarse conmigo.

—De que habla Iseei—Señalo Motohama con una cara de disgusto

—NADA —Lo dije con un poco de preocupacion

—Asi que es nada eh, mentiroso dinos Kiriyuu antes de que lo matemos—lo dijo Matsuda con una cara maliciosa

—No es necesario que me lo pidas de todas formas se los hubiera contado, si no me equivoco su nombre era Koneko verdad Iseei—No sigas Kiriyuu que se va armar la grande y no podre entrar en su plan

—Es cierto Iseei—Lo dijo Motohama con una cara llorosa

—N…no no es cierto Kiriyuu deja de hablar tonterías

—Iseei que desgraciado que eres podrías habernos dicho asi tal vez hubiéramos tenido chance—lo dijo Matsuda con una cara llorosa

—Es verdad Iseei ahora veras—PAAAM los puños de ambos me dieron en la cara

—Mierda que les pasa después de todo ustedes no tienen ni la mas mínima posibilidad de logarlo ante mi, después de todo quien va a querer a un calvo y un cuatro ojos—Lo dije levantando el pulgar hacia arriba

—Callate Issei traidor—Lo dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se iban a sus asientos

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y se escucho un maravilloso sonido a lo largo de los cursos aquel que que anunciaba la hora de descanso

Vi como la mayoría de chicos pasaban conmocionados como si tratase de ver algún espectáculo salieron de sus cursos en una enorme estampida en la cual Matsuda Y Motohama salieron. Ya que a mi me dejaron pude ver a una chica peli-plateada la recuerdo era la Loli Koneko-chan que estaba sentada sola en una parte de la cafetería me disponi a acercarme cuando uno de los chicos del salón se acerco corriendo y se tropezó hacia Koneko-chan y sin pensarlo 2 veces, cubri a Koneko-chan y me cae toda la bandeja encima de mi uniforme escolar no se por que lo hice pero de todos modos ya estaba hecho pero sin darme cuenta —PAAAAM—Estupidamente me trpoce y fui a dar de espaldar contra el suelo

—¡SEMPAI! —Antes de estar inconsciente escuche un grito de una chica me pregunto si es de ella

Ya cuando me desperté estaba en una cama y según el decorado del cuarto me di cuenta que estaba en la enfermería y vi una pequeña loli sentada a mi lado parecía estar sonrojada

—Esta bien Issei-Sempai—Dijo la loli con su cara sonrojada realmente se veía tierna

—Si bueno eso no fue nada—Intentando verme genial

— Dormiste bien Issei-sempai—esta vez parecía estar inexpresiva pero con un poco de preocupación

—Si al parecer No me paso nada después de todo solo fue un pequeño golpe

—Gracias por cubrirme no tenias que hacerlo Issei-sempai—mientras inclinaba la cabeza cordialmente

—Y Koneko-chan deberíamos irnos porque ya se ha hecho tarde si no me equivoco—lo dije mientras me disponia a levantarme

Caminamos hacia la entrada de la academia pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se disponía a hablar hasta que llegamos

—Bueno Nos vemos hasta mañana sempai

—Bueno entonces te acompaño hasta tu casa—

—No, no es necesario yo se cuidarme sola

—De todas formas te acompañare es el deber de un chico cuidar de una hermosa chica como tu

—Pero no es necesario sempai se cuidarme sola—

—Aunque sepas defenderte no puedo dejarte ir sola, a una chica tan linda como tu, sabes los chicos tenemos esa fuerza bruta y listo—

—Pero—

—Entiendo te debe molestar estar junto a mi no? Eso me hiere Koneko-chan lo siento por haberte causado molestias— mientras me tocaba el pecho como si me doliera, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta y despedirme cuando

—¡ESO NUNCA PASARIA DE NINGUNA MANERA! no me molesta sempai lo siento si—mientras alzaba su voz y se sonrojaba

Me sorprendi que alzara su voz no entendí al principio pero si mi intuición me lo dice puedo notar que le gusto a esta chica o no bueno pase lo que pase no quiero dar una mala impresión en frente de esta chica

—Tranquila Koneko-chan no lo decía en serio entonces nos vamos— No se por que lo hago pero se que llegare tarde, mi madre me dara la tunda de la semana

—Si—lo dijo con una cara sonrojada y un tono avergonzado

Entonces sin mas que hablar o decir me disponía a seguir a Koneko a su casa

 _ **Las calles de Kuoh**_

Varios minutos habían pasado el cielo estaba anaranjado y todo estaba en silencio estaba demasiado callado entonces tengo que romper este silencio

—Eh por cierto Koneko-chan con quienes vives en tu casa—que patético sono esto

—Con mi hermana—Sonaba con un tono inexpresivo bueno no me sorprendió

—Ah ya veo— Si esto sigue asi no se que hacer, un momento, se me vino algo a la cabeza recordé algo

—Y etto Koneko-chan esta mañana me dijiste que nadie te dice por tu nombre de pila dime que pasa porque

—Es que con mi actitud inexpresiva no tengo amigos no soy nada linda y no me llevo bien con los demás y siento que me rechazan— lo dijo con un tono triste, tengo que hacer algo

—Eso no es cierto Koneko-chan eres linda, preciosa con unos ojos tan hermosos y ese cabello plateado no hay hombre que no quiera salir contigo, eres amable y tienes una muy buena personalidad de ningún modo te podrían rechazar— lo dije con un tono amable no se que pero por un momento dije todo eso sin pensarlo

—E…En..ton..ces Iseei-sempai tu crees eso de mi entonces me qui…—no pudo completar la frase por que algo me detuvo y me jalo de mi camisa

—L..lo s..siento p..por molestar eres Hyuoduo Issei verdad de la academia Kuou

—Si—respodi algo confundido

—Esto

—Nesecitas algo de mi

—Pues…..Hyouduo Issei…..¿estas saliendo con alguien ahora?

—NO…no con nadie

—Que bien…. ¿QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIO? _

Bueno ahí va el primero de primeros

Que lo disfruten bueno me esforzare para un segundo si hay buenos comentarios

Como soy nuevo en esto de los fics espero que haya dado un buen resultado bueno nos vemos si les gusto entonces subiré otro


	2. El beso y la declaracion

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios ayudan mucho y es que no soy una buena escritora y por eso medio que necesito aprender mas bueno dicho eso gracias por haber leído mi primer fic desde que agarre esta laptop y la cuenta de mi hermano siento que podre mejorar mucha mas este —Mavis Marvillion su escritora:D —Gracias y que les guste este

—L..lo s..Siento p..por molestar eres Hyuoduo Issei verdad de la academia Kuou

—Si—respondí algo confundido

—Esto

—Necesitas algo de mi

—Pues…..Hyouduo Issei…..¿estás saliendo con alguien ahora?

—NO…no con nadie

—Que bien…. ¿QUISIERAS SER MI NOVIO?

—Quee….bueno yo quiero decir— entonces alguien le miro con una cara apenada, era koneko quien le miraba con una cara triste y creo que mi intuición esta en lo correcto le gusto a esta loli bueno por ahora tendré que rechazarla y uno de estos días me declaro a koneko jejeje que bueno después de todo ella es hermosa, tengo que demostrar mi hombría

—Bueno, no puedo porque ahora no te conozco y no sé quién eres o de dónde eres lo siento mi respuesta es no—al decir esto noto que la peli-blanca esta sonriendo, y que tengo razón diablos no tengo que manchar mi reputación ante ella.

—oh..que mal… bueno supongo que …..—Mientras lo decía de una manera apenada—Podríamos ser amigos y conocernos como estoy en otra academia iré a la tuya está bien?

Ahora que me doy cuenta ¡QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! Que me trague el diablo estoy rechazando a una chica con muy buena figura con unos buenos pechos y unas excelentes piernas ohhh pero que estoy haciendo, me distraje tanto con la mirada de Koneko que actué demasiado rápido

—Bueno supongo que si—EEn serio no se que hacer—Pero yo creo que amigos esta bien y solo eso si no creo que pase a una relación—Diablos tiene una buena figura que estoy haciendo realmente me suicidare si mi intuición me engaña, entonces veo a koneko que tenia los ojos como platos, estaba sonrojada y mostraba mucha felicidad demonios tengo que hacer algo rápido

—oh ya veo que lamentable situación que pena de verdad me hubiera gustado ser tu novia, bueno supongo que como amigos esta bien—lo dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo su flequillo tapaba sus ojos—…..Ehh adiós—y se fue corriendo rápidamente, agh en serio que estoy haciendo trágame tierra y castígame Sr. Diablo por haber hecho tal pecado, entonces miro al costado Koneko esta desbordando felicidad, no parece la chica inexpresiva de hace unos momentos no parece en nada a ella, por alguna razón siento algo en mi pecho y ahora que me doy cuenta mi mejilla esta roja siento algo que no puedo describir ….no sé qué hacer no me he declarado jamás y tampoco se que hacer en estos momentos. Hay un poco de silencio mientras nos vemos entonces:

[[[[POV KONEKO]]]]

—I..sse..ii-sempai por que la rechazaste…Dime es acaso porque yo estoy aquí es por mi que la rechazaste es porque me quieres—

—A..h.h..h—Que dije no, no puede ser que dije, no pensé en nada mi mente se envolvió en blanco

Y solo dije lo que se me vino en la mente que he hecho no tal vez sempai no me vuelva hablar jamás por pensar que soy rara que he hecho. No tenia que pensarlo sin embargo lo dije sin pensar tal vez fue porque me miraba a cada rato cuando esa chica se le había declarado o es porque fue una persona muy agradable y fue la primera persona con la que hable o acaso fue porque desde que lo conocí esta mañana siento algo que no puedo describir una leve calidez proviniendo de el de seguro piensa que soy rara el también es lindo asi que de seguro ha tenido varias novias en su vida y como yo no he tenido ni el mas mínimo contacto con chicos soy un poco precoz y este sentimiento es la primera vez que tengo estos.

No sé qué hacer ni decir mientras veo que el está parado sin decir nada, realmente arruine la primera y tal vez única amistad que pude y tuve, ni un día, ni un día…..Pero

Algo tomo las manos de Koneko mientras se entrelazaban los dedos de ambos Issei estaba tomando poco a poco y luego las soltó suavemente mientras se dirigía a su cintura y lentamente se acercaban hasta que el castaño presiono los pechos de ambos y sus dedos estaban entrelazados en la cintura de koneko y una de las manos se acercaba a su mejilla que la tomo y dijo:

—Yo se que esto es repentino demasiado apenas paso unas horas desde que nos conocimos pero siento algo que no se describir si y…yy y…yoo ttt…tee quiero Koneko-chan—lo dijo tartamudeando y se notaba muy nervioso

Me quede sorprendida no sabia si eso era un sueño pero el dijo esas palabras si era repentino apenas nos habíamos conocido y ya hablamos de amor yo solo seguí escuchando

—T..tu…mme quieres Koneko-chan—

Otra vuelta me quede sorprendida pero tengo que responder o si no, no se que pueda pasar después de todo es mi culpa por haber dicho todo eso sin pensarlo asi que:

—¡Y..y..yo ..t…te ….qu..i..ero..Issei!—Estaba sonrojada nerviosa, bueno ambos estaban colapsando de emociones

Mientras que el castaño se acercaba a sus labios, los labios se unieron se superpusieron y un beso largo lleno de sentimientos de 1 minuto mientras las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva mientras se veían arduamente y se quedaron asi por un momento. Hasta que:

—Quisieras ser mi novia Koneko—Lo dijo mientras que estaba exaltado por el beso

—Y..y..yoo. quiero decir …S..

Realmente fue un sueño y al parecer no estaban solos una sombra estaba detrás de ellos pero como estaban tan distraídos en su mundo ellos simplemente no sintieron la presencia al aprecer todo estaba bien y hermoso pero no notaron que eso solo era una ilusión…

[[[[Final POV KONEKO]]]]

De un momento a otro no se dijeron nada pero alguien apareció era una mujer de aspecto de unos 23 años con cabello negro y un jersey negro se acerco y entonces

—Shirone que estás haciendo aquí no deberías estar en casa, por un momento me retrase y tuve que ir a recoger unos documentos de la Universidad, que estás haciendo aquí— lo dijo mientras estaba un poco enojada y muy sorpresiva

Rápidamente Koneko se separo de Issei y no supo que decir hasta que ….

—Yo aquí con mi sempai, estaba acompañándome a casa…asi q….

—¡Shirone! Que es esto no entiendo tu primer dia en la Academia de Kuou y que es esto, quien es el— Lo dijo con una cara enojada y seria diablos estoy en problemas espera un momento Shirone?

—Y..yo estaba yen…—fue interrumpido por La mujer de cabello negro, me pregunto si era su madre o hermana pero en definitiva estoy en problemas

—¡Que estás haciendo y no me digas que estabas yendo a casa con tu sempai¡ porque te vi claramente que se estaban besando— Realmente estaba enojada — Y usted quien es, se ve mayor, ¡seguro usted intenta conquistarla porque es menor se aprovecha de ella que es joven e ingenua, ya verás desgraciado llamare a la policía!

Oh no esto realmente se puso serio, espera un momento llamar a la policía esto está un poco extremo si no digo algo realmente estaré castigado por mi madre, ya veo los chismes de mañana HYUODUO ISSEI EL JEFE DEL TRIO DE PERVERTIDOS INTENTA APROVECHARSE DE UNA NIÑA DE PRIMERO, realmente tengo que decir algo

—Lo siento, es mi culpa de que Koneko-chan se quedara conmigo pero por favor no castigue a Koneko-ch….— Antes de que pueda completar la frase

—Kuroka Onesan fue mi culpa yo tuve la culpa de que sempai me bese, yo quiero a sempai asi que yo….

—Shirone apenas lo conoces si no me equivoco, y por lo que veo este es medio Don juan asi que…— Antes de que pueda decir algo mas la tuve que cortar y dije:

—Y..Y..YO no tuve novias anteriormente ella sería mi primera novia sé que es algo rápido hermana de Koneko pero es que sentí algo dentro de mi cuando nos encontramos por primera vez— Lo dije sin dudar pero note que Koneko un poco asombrada y sonrojada

—Bueno espero que me digas la verdad— Mientras se tocaba la fente con su mano en un tono pensativa— Espero que sea asi de todos modos ya veras ¡Si no es cierto porque de no ser asi te juro que te mato! — Levantado el puño

—Ahhh— Suspiraba la hermana de Koneko— Bueno vamos a casa Shirone, por cierto me llamo Kuroka asi me puedes llamar Onesan es un requisito asi que cual es tu nombre—mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados

—Mi nombre es Hyuoduo Issei —Estaba demasiado nervioso como para decir otra cosa

—Te puedo llamar Issei? — Con un tono amenazante

—Está bien— Realmente me metí en una situación problemática

—Bueno vamos Shirone—

—E..esta bien hasta mañana Issei-sempai— Lo dijo con un tono temeroso

—Hasta mañana Kon….

—Nada de eso vamos todos acaso no la estabas llevando a casa por lo menos cumple eso ….—

—E…esta bien vamos Koneko-chan

—Vamos— Mientras que los dos estábamos un poco nerviosos ya había pasado buen tiempo y había oscurecido mientras caminábamos Koneko me agarro de la mano y juntos caminamos hasta llegar a un edificio alto que parecía tener muchos departamentos

—Bueno Koneko llegamos despídete de tu sempai yo me adelantare— Lo dijo con un tono serio diablos en que problema me metí

—Adiós sempai adiós Ise— mientras Koneko le agarro de su camisa le acerco y le dio un beso luego se separo

—Ehh…ehh…adiós Koneko—

Luego del beso salió corriendo hacia el edificio

—Ahhh por lo menos tengo novia — lo dije al vacio mientras veía la hora [[ 10:55 ]] diablos se paso la hora de seguro me llega tunda del dia

Mientras corría a mi casa note que alguien me estaba persiguiendo no se quien será pero de todos modos cuando llegue no vi a nadie debe ser mi imaginación y cuando gire el pomo de mi puerta

—¡Hyuoduo Issei me puedes decir donde te encontrabas!— Creo ya morí solo con entrar a mi propia casa

Mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de mi madre recordé el beso de Koneko luego de eso, del problema que supere subí a mi cuarto y rápidamente me cambie y me recosté a recordar su beso la primera chica que bese, realmente Motohama tenia razón de que uno de los tres iba conseguir novia pero jamás pensé que iba a ser tan repentino, me sigo preguntando que será de aquella chica que se me propuso esta tarde y además que habrá sido esa sensación de que alguien me estuviera siguiendo, bueno de todos modos ya acabo el día, pero aun tengo un mal presentimiento aunque me pasaron buenas cosas…..

 _ **BUENO ESTE CAP SERA DEMASIADO CORTO DEBIDO A QUE QUISIERA ADELANTAR ALGO DE LO QUE VA ASER ESTE FIC ALGO COMO COMPLEMENTACION AL CAP1**_

 _ **REALMENTE ESTA DIFICILPERO DE SEGURO ME IRA BIEN ESTOY ALGO ENFERMA POR ESO TUVE LA OPRTUNIDAD DE ESCRIBIR ESTE IC GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA QUE SUBO EL CAP3**_


	3. La amenaza

_**Bueno sin mas aquí esta el 3er cap lo escribiré antes de mi examen medico me siento muy emocionada ….sin mas, bueno como esta enfermedad me tiene en cama aqui va la siguiente:**_

—Issei, Issei ven aquí no, Issei por favor no mueras, idiota, idiota por que hiciste eso anda Iseei despierta no me hagas esto— Una voz suave llena de tristeza llamaba

—Issei amigo vamos no mientas— Esta vez fue un chico el que me llamo quien será

—Iseei vamos no cierres los ojos estarás bien anda, despierta…..

—Despierta…..—Despierta…—Despierta…..—O te voy a besar—

Y me levante rápidamente

—Que diablos fue eso, ahhh fue como si estuviera en el piso y luego solo podía escuchar voces, solo debe ser mi imaginación— tocando mi cabeza con mi mano, en serio que fue eso, que rayos fue eso de todos modos tengo que irme a la academia, y tengo que presumir a mi nueva novia con Matsuda y Motohama….Levantaba los brazos y me disponía a cambiarme…..

 _ **CERCA A LA ACADEMIA**_

Ahh… que calor hace pero quien es la que está en la entrada de la Academia, puedo notar que es la misma chica de cabello negro, buenos pechos, un buen cuerpo pero con una actitud asesina y protectora, o no trágame tierra

Mientras intentaba escabullirme entre algunos estudiantes **ZAS** siento como alguien me agarro mi brazo, si fue ella

—A dónde diablos pensabas ir ehhhh desgraciado —

Era Kuroka One-san si, si no le digo asi me matara aquí mismo con las cejas fruncidas y con una cara asesina

—H.. Kuroka One-san —

—Asi ehh ven—

Me agarro del brazo y me llevo hacia un lugar donde no habían personas y solo pasaba el viento, estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir si estoy pensando lo que se entonces me matara, NOooooooo y de pronto me estrello contra un árbol mientras estrujaba mi camisa sí que dolió

—Q…q…que p..pasa One-san

—O más bien que no pasa idiota te dije que iba a matarte si me enteraba de cómo eras en esta Academia, ya tenía un mal presentimiento de ti—

Según como suena eso si ya tenía un mal presentimiento rayos era tan joven

—Hyuoduo Issei, o mas bien debo decir el líder del trio pervertido de la academia, esta mañana yo salí rápido de mi casa y vine rápidamente aquí ni mas pregunto y que todos dicen lo mismo, ya decía yo que estabas con puros intereses malos con Shirone, y otra cosa más, no te acerques mas a mi hermanita o te mato—

Yo solo me quede atontado con su expresión y las palabras que salía de su boca tan bello que estaba esto ya había conseguido novia y ahora que hago:

—Kuroka One s.. —

No pude terminar la frase porque un golpe a mi estomago me dejo en blanco, sentí como otro mas se acerco y dio en mi pecho y otros más hasta que solo se quedo observándome y yo estaba botado sin poder moverme por el dolor, sus golpes eran descomunales era imposible que una belleza como ella podía dar tales golpes

Pasaron unos minutos asi que ya pude comenzar a respirar y levantar mi conciencia, me estaba levantando y observe a una One-san llena de rabia y enojo apenas pude hablar con un poco de miedo en voz y dije:

—K…k..ku..roka déjame decirte que yo lo siento pero si soy pervertido y no quiero lastimar a Koneko en verdad siento algo por ella

—Callate y no digas mas mentiras ¡ **ALEJATE DE ELLA DE UNA VEZ ANTES QUE SALGA MUY LASTIMADA!** — Un grito muy fuerte resonó por el bosque

—¡NO! La quiero, la quiero, se que pronto será la primera persona que ame y que quiera de verdad, es cierto soy un pervertido pero sé que por ella podre cambiar eso y podre volverme una persona mejor gracias a ella— Ya estaba derramando lagrimas — Es mi primera vez que una chica me habla asi, es la primera chica que hablo y no me manda al diablo diciéndome pervertido, por favor déjame salir con ella y te juro por lo mas santo que cambiare, **¡POR FAVOR NO ME ALEJES DE ELLA!—** Me deje caer en mis rodillas sin poder decir más, levante mi cabeza y Kuroka tenía la cara un poco sorprendida y conmovida

—Ehhhhh….Fuuuu— Suspirando y cruzando los brazos — Supongo que viendo como decías eso con toda honestidad y todavía con esa expresión te dejare a prueba, después de todo Shirone estaba feliz ayer por la noche, espero no equivocarme contigo, y que me entere que le hiciste daño y hagas llorar a mi hermanita las pagaras, además tienes que contarle tu secreto antes de que empeoren las cosas— Luego ella miro su reloj en su muñeca y me dijo— Hasta otro dia Hyuoduo Issei cuida bien de mi hermanita

Yo estaba tan sorprendido que ella me dejara vivo, estoy mas sorprendido que yo Hyuoduo Issei que soy un pervertido me dejara salir con su hermana

Ahh Koneko-chan si que tienes una hermana que da miedo si no me cuido voy a terminar muerto, agh todavía no puedo respirar bien si que esos golpes fueron realmente fuertes

Me levante y comencé a ir hasta llegar a la entrada de la academia, me fije la hora de mi reloj y vi que me atrase a las clases, me revise la ropa y estaba sucia mi cuerpo aun temblaba de dolor me acerque a las puertas y allí estaba Koneko-chan me vio y se acerco a mi corriendo

—Iseei-sempai — se acerco y vio como estaba yo, daba lástima con este estado

—Issei que te pasa, porque estas asi quien te hizo esto— Estaba con una expresión asustada, con un rostro de horror

—Unos malean…— No pude terminar la frase

—Como Issei quienes fueron, dime Issei porque te hicieron esto — Realmente estaba sufriendo por verme asi, en serio que esta chica me quiere

—Unos maleantes no pude verlos intentaron robarme pero me defendí y salieron corriendo porque vieron algo que parecía ser unos perros por eso salí corriendo y no pasa nada esto no es nada— Si le digo sobre el incidente de Kuroka de seguro se empeora la cosa asi que esta vez mentiré

—¡Como que no es nada! Estas golpeado, sangre sale de tu boca, tu ropa esta hecho un desastre y apenas puedes pararte Issei— Mientras ella corrió hacia mi me abrazo y estaba llorando

Agarre su mejilla y dije —No te preocupes no llores por mi no me pasara nada soy fuerte sabes—

—No, no digas eso, no te hagas a los fue…..— Rápidamente actué para que ella no siga llorando junte mis labios con los suyos y un beso lleno de amor por 1 minuto mientras sus lagrimas dejaban de caer luego nos separamos ya la había calmado

—Dejame ayudarte Issei vamos hasta la banca de ahí— Mientras señalaba una banca cerca, asentí caminamos nos sentamos ella se aferraba a mi brazo y luego:

—Koneko-chan es temprano que tal si vamos a una cita hoy en este momento? — Le pregunte sonriendo

—Sí, Si suena bien vamos— Todavía tenía todavía los rastros de que había llorado nos levantamos me ayudo a arreglarme, nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos hacia algún lugar donde podamos estar un momento a solas, no me fije pero las dos One-samas los del club de ocultismo, nos estaban viendo en especial Rias-sempai que extraño, pero note que tenía una expresión de esas cuando las mujeres ven telenovelas sus ojos como huevos cocidos y están apreciando la escena romántica. Tengo que salir rápido de aquí…..

 _ **EN LA CAFETERIA**_

Una camarera se acercaba y nos estaba pidiendo lo que íbamos a ordenar pero:

—Koneko-chan que vas a querer—

—Nada Issei-sempai— Ya está con los honoríficos pero me siento aliviado parece que ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre

—Ahh que paso Koneko-chan anda tienes que pedir algo, o estas avergonzada de salir conmigo en una cita— De seguro que con esto cae

—¡NO, NUNCA ME AVERGONZARIA DE TI ISE! — Estaba sonrojada y con la temperatura al máximo, jejeje lo logre—

—Que paso te sonrojaste— Espera un momento ella me dijo ISE, si me dijo Ise, si esto sigue asi terminare locamente enamorado de ella

—Ehhh N..n..no, NO es cierto— Ella estaba nerviosa

—Ahh…..— Suspire y dije— Entonces un pastel de frutilla y un capuchino por favor—

—Está bien — La camarera se retiro haciendo una leve reverencia

Sin tardar más agarre a Koneko de su mejilla y dije:

—Koneko-chan eso fue muy bonito que me llamaras por mi nombre, ¿por qué no me llamas asi en todo momento? —

—Y….yo no sé si estaría bien, después de todo es nuestro segundo día me siento mas cómoda diciéndote sempai

—Mmm ósea que no me quieres tanto, entendí todavía es muy temprano— Vamos a ver que dice con eso

—Yo te quiero Ise, está bien te diré Ise— Que inocencia realmente me gusta cuando se comporta asi, Y nos quedamos mirándonos por un largo tiempo mientras ella seguía sonrojada hasta que trajeron el pastel y el capuchino

Luego solo hubo silencio mientras terminábamos nuestros postres nos despedimos cordialmente y salimos mientras nos agarramos las manos y nos disponíamos a ir a varios lugares, primero fue una tienda de accesorios donde le regale a Koneko una manilla de gatitos y ella me regalo una manilla que tenía un corazón colgando donde decía I+K fue interesante.

Después pasamos por una tienda de varios objetos de gatos, se ve que hasta chica le gustan los objetos de gatos, bueno de todas formas compre uno collar en forma de una gato de color azul donde en el centro en pequeñas letras decía Issei, luego pasamos por muchas tiendas de diferentes tipos, ya eran como las 3:00 de la tarde y decidimos ir a un parque de diversiones pero hasta que nos encontramos con un Pet-shop, ella se quedo viendo a un gatito de color blanco, entramos y tuve opción adoptamos a ese pequeño gato el nombre que le puso era Shiro bueno después de eso seguimos paseando por varias calles hasta que llegamos a un parque donde estaban varias personas había una fuente muy hermosa en frente había una chica de secundaria, con un cuerpo delgado, con su cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros y con sus ojos de color azul, si me acuerdo de los detalles de Matsuda ella seria Le Fay Pendragon si y tenia unos hermosos pech….no compostura si hago algo estúpido aquí la terminare arruinándola.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí, bueno de todos modos no es mi asunto, pasamos por un lado de ella cuando se estuvo a punto de caer, sin pensarlo dos veces solté a Koneko y agarre rápidamente a Le Fay y la sostengo, estaba con una expresión triste

—Hola, ten más cuidado te podrías lastimar, eres hermosa no quisiera que una chica tan bonita como tu se lastimara su cuerpo— Mire atrás alguien tenia una aura asesina y la expresión en su rostro de pasividad había cambiado

—S…s…si lo siento— Su rostro estaba sonrojado

—Para empezar me llamo Hyoudou Issei, ahora dime tu nombre—

—M…m…mi no..m..bre e..s L..e F..fay Pendragon— Parecia enferma estaba mas roja que un tomate

—Que paso Le Fay por un momento mas y caes al suelo como si alguien te hubiera hecho algo, dime— Que estoy haciendo ahí atrás hay una pequeña peliplateado con una cara asesina

—Na…nada— Algo malo le paso a esta chicA

—Anda dime no seas tímida, no soy malo, no muerdo puedes confiar tu confianza en mi

—B…b..bu..eno mi hermano me dijo que se marchaba a otro país con uno de sus amigos yo me quedare aquí sola no se que hacer aunque me mande dinero del extranjero no se si pueda continuar asi— Lo dijo llorando, diablos debo hacer algo

—Bueno no se cual serán sus razones pero que tal si dejas de llorar, es tu hermano no? Yo creo que se fue por razones muy importantes y que tal si te ayudo eh, te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites, porque también estoy en tu academia—

—Tú harías eso por mí—

—Claro y sin dudarlo eres realmente hermosa y no dejaría que te pase algo malo, yo Incl…..

Fui detenido por unos labios que se superpusieron encima de los míos, ELLA ME DIO UN BESO, mientras miraba levemente hacia atrás una Koneko-chan me miraba con ganas de matarme creo que esto se pondrá peor, mientras recordaba las palabras de Kuroka One-san….

 _ **Bueno algo corto no?**_

 _ **Es que me emociones con lo que se me vino a la mente asi que lo envie cuando ya no pude mas**_

 _ **Koneko seguirá con Issei después de esta semana, Que pasara con Le Fay y la advertencia de Kuroka**_

 _ **Seguira habiendo malos entendidos, Y cuando aparecerá Rias bouchou…. S**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima**_


	4. ¡Malentendidos!

_**Aquí va el 4to cap vamos a ver si les gusta comenten por que eso me ayuda a inspirarme ya mejorar sin mas preámbulos:**_

* * *

Y entonces ella no me dejaba ir, demonios si que estoy teniendo suerte con las chicas pero alguien está empezando a llorar.

Hasta que por fin nos separamos del beso intenso, ahora tengo que remediar las cosas, quiero mucho a mi novia aunque esto demuestra lo contrario

—Q..que fue eso—

—T…t…tu recompensa mi príncipe—

Me quede atónito con lo que dijo, pero:

—E..esta bien pero yo tengo una novia, no debiste hacer eso—

—No me importa, entonces luchare contra ella por ti, pocas veces se ve un chico atento, caballeroso y amable sin duda tu eres el indicado—

—Yo no soy nada de eso, solo vi que estabas en problemas y te ayude eso se llama sentido común—

—No, no— Negando con la cabeza — Tu eres diferente, a cualquier otra persona no le hubiera importado mi situación—

—Ehh bueno si tu lo dices—

Antes de que me diera otro beso la levante y ayude a limpiar los rastros de lagrimas y luego presente a Koneko-chan

—Le fay ella es Koneko-chan mi — Trague saliva —M…m..mii novia—

—Hola maldita roba novios— Estaba furiosa y según su expresión se parecía mucho su hermana Kuroka

—Perdón, no sabia que tu eras las novia de Issei-sama— Sama? Por que se habra referido a mi asi—

—Entonces si no hubiera estado aqui me hubieras robado a mi novio— Mientras Koneko-chan me decía eso me agarro de mi brazo y lo apretó al punto que ya no lo sentía. Duele mucho Koneko-chan

—Tal vez, quien sabe después de todo soy mucho mas hermosa que tu y si el me ayudo significa que yo le gusto un poco— Lo decía mientras que con un dedo comparaba a Koneko

—No eso no es cierto verdad Ise— Mientras estaba a punto de llorar

—Yo no haría eso, yo quiero a Koneko-chan

—Si de verdad la quisieras entonces me hubieras soltado o empujado en el instante en que te bese, sin embrago continuaste por cierto tiempo, creo que te gusto verdad? —Me veía hipnóticamente, si para que engañar al mundo si me gusto tiene un buen cuerpo y unos ojos para morirse

—No eso es mentira estas hablando est…—De nuevo fui detenido, ella vino rápidamente y me dio un beso, no pude hacer nada sus labios eran suaves y no me soltó porque me estaba mordiendo fuertemente, luego de eso nos separamos mientras tenia una leve cortadura en mis labios

—Ves niña el sabe de que yo soy mejor que tu— decía eso mientras se tocaba los labios con sus dedos

—Issei-sempai porque dejaste que ella te tocara, acaso lo que ella dijo es verdad, no soy suficiente para ti verdad?, entonces quédate con ella—Lo decía mientras varias lagrimas caian por su mejilla y se disponía a irse pero yo la agarre y la abrase de su cintura la mire y dije:

—Por favor Koneko-chan no te alejes de mi, sufriría mucho si eso pasa—Solo pude decir eso porque me di cuenta que no tengo que perderla

—En serio Ise—Tenia sus ojos llorosos

-Si Koneko-Chan

—Pero ¡SI ESO FUERA CIERTO NO TE HUBIERAS DEJADO BESAR! —Me grito un poco fuerte mientras varias personas nos veían y extrañamente note una mujer de cabello carmesí detrás de un árbol

—Si tienes toda la razon—

—Porque eres asi pensé que eras diferente—Jadeaba e intentaba zafarse de mi agarre mientras comenzaba a llorar

—Si lo siento por ser un idiota, perdóname Koneko-chan soy un poco débil con las mujeres, pero tu eres a la única que quiero, déjame compensarte con lo que tu desees—

—Solo bésame idiota—Cruzo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me dio un beso, largo parecía que fue por hora nos separamos dejando un hilo de saliva. Mientras acerco su mano a su bolsillo y saco un anillo de gato.

Espera un momento de donde saco ese anillo, ya lo tengo en el momento en que me distraje en la tienda de cosas de gatos de seguro fue ahí.

—Este anillo te lo pensaba dar al 1er me de nuestra relación, como un regalo de aniversario pero al parecer tengo que apresurarlo antes de que otras mujeres te acosen—

Yo solo asentí mientras me ponía el anillo en mi dedo índice, ahora si estoy casado

—Espero que lo manejes en todo momento Ise— Tenia sus ojos iluminados

—S.. —Demonios

—Está bien ahora si me siento feliz pero todavía me debes una cita—

—Bueno sin algún dia decides botar ese anillo ahí estaré yo, bueno hasta luego Ise sama —LO dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y se iba corriendo

* * *

 _ **POV LE FAY**_

Realmente ese chico es un poco especial, que será si puedo salir en un cita con el pediré una ayuda al Club de Ocultismo.

Qué tal si hago un hechizo de amor, AHHHH si eso estaría bien me podría quedar con el para siempre.

Tengo que ir espera.

—Rias buchou que está haciendo aqui—Ella estaba detrás de un árbol Con una gabardina y un sombrero y gafas de sol que estará haciendo

—Y..y..yo no soy Rias de que esta hablando—Intentaba modificar su voz

—Si es usted Rias buchou que está diciendo porque esta ocultándose no me diga que nos estaba espiando—

—Y..y..yo, esta bien si soy Rias—Mientras se sacaba sus gafas de sol

—Y entonces—

—Es que me gusta ver a las parejas, con todo eso del romance—Tenia sus ojos como platos mientras sostenía su cabeza con sus manos

—QUE—

—Si eh estado espiando a los dos desde ayer si que son una pareja que da envidia—

—Que extraño suena eso y por que hace eso—

—Es que yo no puedo hacer eso y es que por eso me gusta ver a las parejas—

—Bueno y porque no puede tener novio—

—Es que, lo siento no te puedo contar, chao hasta mañana—

Y asi sin mas se fue, mmm que extraño fue eso, bueno tengo que irme a mi casa

 _ **FIN POV LE FAY**_

* * *

—Oye Ise—

—Q..que Koneko-chan—

—Tenemos que hablar—

—Pensé que ya habíamos arreglado el problema

—No, para nada—

—Entonces explicame—

— **¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASI CON LAS DEMAS CHICAS!** —PAFFF—Me dijo enojada mientras me dio una palmada, me hace recuerdo a alguien

-E ... Bien Koneko-chan

—Por favor, eres mi primer novio no me hagas esto—

—L..lo siento Koneko-chan

—E..esta bien pero aun me debes una compensación, ahora vamos que ya es tarde—

Después de la charla con Koneko-chan nos dispusimos a ir su casa mientras ella se aferraba a mi mano como si dependiera de ello, luego de llegar me invito a pasar pero mi madre me llamo a mi celular y tuve que disculparme y me fui corriendo a mi casa.

* * *

 ** _POV KONEKO_**

—Por que será asi, idiota—

Hoy fue un dia horrible, me dolió haber visto eso haber que dice Nee-sama, mientras me disponía a entrar me sacaba los zapatos y:

—Oh llegaste Shirone que tal tu dia, o mas bien que tal esta ese chico—

Rápidamente fui y abrase a Nee-sama necesitaba sus consejos después de todo ella a tenido varios novios.

—Que pasa Shirone—

—Es que Ise, es que—

—Anda cuéntame— Tengo que soltarlo todo

—El, el es demasiado amable con las chicas, hoy por ejemplo beso a una chica sin conocerla solo por ayudarla—

—Entiendo pero dime tu lo quieres—

—Si Nee-sama—

—Entonces vamos tenemos que hablar—

Y asi nos disponíamos a ir a mi cuarto, mientras le contaba todo los detalles a Nee-sama y fueron varios consejos los que recibí y al final:

—Ahh y esto mas Shirone—Me entrego un celular nuevo

—Estaba esperando a que tengas tu primer novio para que pudieras llamarlo y todas esas cosas que tienes que aprender bueno después de todo ya no eres tan pequeña y estas creciendo—No parecía la misma hermana sobre protectora de siempre

—Gracias Nee-sama—Ya tengo celular, ahora podre vigilar mejor a Ise

 ** _FIN POV KONEKO_**

* * *

Oh tengo que tener mas cuidado con estos malentendidos o terminare mas golpeado que masa para hacer pizza pero sigo sin entender por que Koneko-chan me golpeo si yo no fui quien la beso, hay cosas que no logro entender.

Bueno de todas formas tengo que llegar a casa, corrí rápido abri la puerta y me encontré a una madre enojada:

—Dónde diablos estabas ISSEI—No sé como zafarme de esta, total tengo que decirlo

—Es que mama, yo— Y me cortaron, cuantas veces me harán esto

—No hay excusas muchachito—

—Espera Mama, lo que quiero decirte es que ya tengo novia y por eso estos días me estado tardando en llegar a casa, y asi llegare porque es mi responsabilidad de llevarla a su casa—Haber si entiende esto levante mi mano y mostré el anillo que me dio Koneko-chan

-UAAAAA-

Ni mas dije eso y mama fue corriendo a decirle a mi padre

—Oye Otou-san, Otuo-san nuestro hijo ya tiene novia

—Okaa-san eso es cierto—

—Si incluso tiene un anillo—

—Siiiiiii….—Levantaba la mano—Mi hijo lascivo por fin tiene novia, nuestras esperanzas de tener nietos han regresado, pensé que con lo pervertido que era nunca nos haría este favor

—Haber hijos cuéntanos mas—

Y asi termine explicando cada detalle

—Y cual es su nombre—Ambos al mismo tiempo

—Se llama Koneko-chan—

—Ahhhh si es cierto—Estaban felices que no parecían mis padres, si que funciono.

Luego de todo el escándalo nos fuimos a dormir sigo pensando en lo que paso hoy ese beso inesperado de Le fay, si esa chica es perfecta si no hubiera estado Koneko-chan hubiera podido tocar sus hermosos pechos, si sin duda este será un buen año

—SIIIIIIIIIII—Grite mientras agitaba mis manos

Ahora revisare me Facebook que mi celular sonó justo cuando estaba corriendo haber revisare. Oh tengo dos solicitudes de amistad esta vez es de Le Fay y de Koneko que extraño.

Acepte la solicitud de ambas y al momento Le fay me escribió:

[Que tal me príncipe]

[Deja ya eso Le Fay si sigues con eso estare en problemas]

[Pero si nadie se enterara ]

[Nadie pero ya deja, tengo novia, si quieres a lo máximo que llegaremos será a amigos ]

[Esta bien me conformo con eso, por el momento]

[Ok adiós]

[Bye, bye mi príncipe]

Luego segui revisando y mi estado con Koneko-chan cambio a "EN UNA RELACION" eso suena bien jejeje pero luego recibi mensaje de Matsuda Y Motohama:

[Ya veras maldito, te mataremos mañana]

[Issei que malvado que eres como hiciste eso sin nosotros, la pagaras mañana]

Diablos, sin duda esto se pone mas complicado.

Luego Le Fay publico en mi muro una foto de "eres mi príncipe", si revisa esto Koneko-chan de seguro me golpeara mañana. Luego de revisar el Facebook me disponía a dormir…..

—¿Morirías por mí? —

—¿Mmm? Eso… ¿eh? Lo siento, ¿Puedes repetirlo otra vez? —Creo que hay algo mal con mis oídos, debo haber oído mal

—¿Morirías por mí? —Lo dijo otra vez, mientras se reía. La frase que no tenía sentido alguno.

—Eso es tan gracioso, Yuuma-chan, ¿Qué es Eso?

—Fue divertido el corto tiempo que pasé contigo. Fue como jugar con un niño pequeño.

La voz de Yuuma-chan era muy fría. Su tono era el de un adulto. Su boca mostraba una fría sonrisa.

ZAANNN

— ** _¡TE MATARÉ SI NO TE DESPIERTAS, SERÁS CORTADO EN PEDAZOS SI NO TE DESPIERTAS!_**

Me levante y solo era un sueño que fue eso sin duda fue algo extraño, rayos de nuevo otro sueño, demonios.

Me levante, me cambie y me fui a la academia me encontré a una dichosa Pelinegro sonriente…

—H..hola Issei-san—

—H..h…hola mmmm ese día no me dijiste tu nombre—

—Oh es cierto, lo siento mi nombre es Amano Yuuma—

—Ohh bonito nombre, bueno ahora estoy un poco apresurado, que tal si otro dia hablamos eh?

—No soy tan bonita para ti, no soy lo suficiente mujer para ser tu novia—

—No, no es eso—Puse mi mano en mi bolsillo para que no viera mi anillo

—Entonces? —Ella me daba algo de miedo su voz y su expresión parecían de una psicótica

—Es que no te conozco y no saldría con alguien que no conozca—

—Mmmm, que tal si salimos por una vez eh? —

—No lo siento, tengo novia y no puedo— Inmediatamente decir eso sali corriendo

Ufff apenas pude salir de esa, que le pasa a esa chica, parecía una loca. Bueno ya paso y para sumarla al subir las escaleras me encuentro con una dichosa chica con cabello rubio en forma de taladro, si no me equivoco se llama Ravel Fenix

—H..hola estas bien—Estaba llorando, que le habrá pasado

—Quien te dijo que podrías hablar conmigo plebeyo—Que pasa con esa actitud

—No soy plebeyo, me llamo Hyuoduo Issei—

—Eres un plebeyo, no puedo hablar con plebeyos, yo soy de la clase alta—Que le pasara a esta chica

—Bueno de todos modos, dime que te pasa no me gusta ver a chicas bonitas como tu llorar—Mientras agarre su mejilla

—Bueno plebeyo-kun, si tanto insistes—Tomo aire y—Me dicen que soy muy altanera, que alabo mucho las empresas de mi familia, dicen que soy muy creída

Es cierto los laboratorios Fénix, la industria más grande de fármacos de Japón quien no sabe de eso

Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo, podría destruir el futuro de está niña:

—No eres para nada creida, eres solo una chica normal, eres hermosa con un cabello único y con unos ojos hermosos, tienes una buena figura delgada y con buena personalidad que chico no se derretiría contigo y las chicas solo están diciéndote eso porque están celosas de ti—

—En serio crees eso de mi—

—Si te lo aseguro pero ya deja de decir plebeyo y deja de hablar de tu riqueza y tendrás muchos amigos—

—En serio dices eso—

—Si Ravel, puedo decirte Ravel verdad—NO creo que esto sea posible

Zaaan y ella me abraza fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello, ahora con su carita de angel parece mas hermosa, cualquier chico caería con ella

—Puedo llamarte Issei, no eso esta mal Issei-sama? —

—No, sin honoríficos solo Issei—

—No, no Issei-sama esta bien para mi

—Si eso te complace— Y luego que dijo eso le di unas palmaditas en su cabeza

Pasamos un tiempo asi luego ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue luego me encontré con un par de idiotas que me dieron un golpe en mi cara

—Traidor, ya tienes novia maldito, y con una loli de Primero—Dijo Matsuda con unos ojos llorosos

—Si que tienes un fetiche Lolicon, vamos Issei te arreglaremos ese problema—Dijo Motohama mientras se arreglaba los lentes

Pasamos por varios lugares Vip para ver a las chicas cambiándose el ultimo lugar fue el vestuario del club de Kendo dentro de un casillero luego me encerraron ahí, luego de ver muchos oppaii intente retirarme y en la puerta cierta chica me encontró:

—Oh si es Hyoudou Issei de Segundo—Era Rias-sempai una de las Onee-samas del club de ocultismo

—H..h..hola—Solo asentí, no sabia que decir pues estaba nervioso

—Mira se de tu secreto si no quieres que una chica peliplateado que se esta acercando sepa de tu secreto sigueme—No, no puedo dejar que Koneko-chan se entere tengo que seguirla

Después de haberla seguido por un tiempo me llevo hasta la entrada del club de ocultismo y me dijo:

—Bueno Issei si no quieres que esa chica se entere de tu secreto ayudame y entra a mi club—Me guiñaba con su ojo

—QUE como sabes de….—

—No pasa nada Issei pero entra a mi club o le cuento todo a esa niña, que al parecer es tu novia piénsalo ¿si? —Dicho eso se fue corriendo, diablos para que le hago caso a esos dos pervertidos

Después de eso me encontré con Koneko-chan y le conté sobre el club de ocultismo ella dijo:

—Suena interesante, vamos—

Luego fuimos a la entrada subimos las escaleras al segundo piso entramos y se encontraban:

Las dos Onee-samas, Kiba Yuto El chico que todas las mujeres de esta Academia quieren, lo odio, y Le Fay.

Después de hablar presentarnos con cada uno destacamos que este club hacían de todo y no solo era de cosas sobrenaturales, pero que les encantaban los misterios sobrenaturales no hay duda.

Luego me tuve que despedir de Koneko-chan porque su hermana la estaba llamando. Caminaba por la plaza y de pronto.

—¡Aaau! — Una repentina voz. Al mismo tiempo que escuché una voz de tras de mí, un sonido de algo cayéndose al piso se escuchó. Cuando me di la vuelta, había una monja en el piso. Ella está abriendo sus brazos de par en par y tiene su cara en el piso. Esa es ciertamente una torpe manera de caerse. Pero que veo(Con esa cara lasciva del anime) bragas Uaaa esto no debe pasarle a un chico en su vida tantos malentendidos SI ES MI año de suerte.

 _ **ESTA VEZ FUE UN POCO MAS…**_

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE FIC**_

 _ **Q TAL HAY QUE VER COMO REPRESENTAR A FREED LA PELEA DE REYNARE Y OTROS DETALLES**_

 _ **Si les gusta mi fic aahi vaaaaaa y continuare escribiendo mas**_


	5. AVISO

_**VAMOS AVER SI LES GUSTA ESTE AHORA SI RECIEN VA EMPEZAR LA VERDADERA TRAMA:**_

— **AHHHHHHHH** —

—¡ **ASIA, ASIA, asia**!

 _ **MI IDEA NO FUE NUNCA AMOR SIEMPRE FUE TRAGEDIA ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO RECIEN EMPIEZA LA HISTORIA LO APURE UN POCO PERO LO HIRE MODIFICANDO PARA QUE ESTE MAS COMPLETO, MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TRATARA SOBRE NUEVAS COSAS COSAS QUE YA HABIA PENSADO Y SU TRAMA SE VOLTEARA POR COMPLETO**_


End file.
